<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Happy Birthday, Dean by foreverwayward</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643983">Happy Birthday, Dean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward'>foreverwayward</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SPN, Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18+, F/M, Kinky Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverwayward/pseuds/foreverwayward</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>18+ the reader surprises Dean with a very “special” birthday gift.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Happy Birthday, Dean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean sat on the couch of the motel room, fidgeting with his hands in the silence. The cream sofa smelled of old leather, but it was the cheap kind that had a hint of a plastic scent.<b><br/>
</b></p><p>In his sweats and a black knit long sleeve, the hunter picked up the outdated magazine on the side table with an exasperated sigh. He flipped through the pages not even really paying attention to its contents. After only a minute with it, Dean tossed it back onto the countertop.</p><p>The bottom of the bathroom door lit up with the light illuminating from inside, and Dean could see the shadow of movement block its glow.</p><p>“Hey!” he called gruffly. “You comin’ out any time soon? I’m gettin’ antsy over here.”</p><p>A sweet chuckle came from the bathroom in response. “Dean…you can wait a couple of minutes.”</p><p>“‘A couple minutes?’ Woman, you’ve been in there for way too long.” Dean stood and huffed. “It’s my birthday and you said I was gonna get my present. Don’t make me come in there.”</p><p>The door slowly opened and Y/N stepped out, leaning against the frame wearing nothing but black lace lingerie. The thong panties revealed one of Dean’s favorite parts of her body; the teddy top revealing her stomach and breasts. Her hair fell in soft curls down her shoulders and back, her bare feet shifting on the ground.</p><p>Dean turned in her direction and froze. His jaw slightly fell in shock and arousal as he studied her from bottom to top. Once his eyes found hers and seeing them filled with lust, Dean melted. His brow creased and he exhaled heavily.</p><p>
  <b>“Happy birthday, Dean.”</b>
</p><p>A deep rumble filled the hunter’s chest. <b>“Oh, fuck me…”</b> Dean drug out.</p><p>“Oh, we’ll get there.” Y/N sauntered in his direction, never breaking eye contact. Though they had been together countless times before, Dean felt like a teenage boy as his heart raced with anticipation. Her hands seductively reached up to his firm chest and she hummed as she took pleasure in the look on his face. “I sent Sam out for a couple hours, so…looks like it’s just gonna be us for a while.”</p><p>“Thank god,” he moaned as his arms wrapped around her tightly, pressing her against him as his lips crashed into hers. Dean’s hands roamed her body hungrily. It was as if he had never touched Y/N before; like he was exploring her for the first time.</p><p>Dean guided them both toward the bed, backing her up as he laid her down. His warm body immediately crawled on top of her with one hand around her back to keep her close. The Winchester’s free hand cupped the side of her head as his fingers laced into her locks.</p><p>It never ceased to surprise Y/N how he could be so soft and gentle and yet so dominating all at once. Dean’s touch always made her core ache and the sound of him moaning into her mouth made her panties wet.</p><p>Pulling away, but only slightly, Dean looked her over once more. He eyed the ribbon that kept the teddy together and smiled mischievously. As his fingers danced over the strip of fabric, he bit his lip. “Think it’s time I open my present.” Y/N giggled with a sultry look before Dean leaned in. Grabbing the ribbon in his teeth, he slowly tugged it untied. He reached up and parted the top one side at a time revealing each of her breasts. Dean’s tongue shot out over his bottom lip as he basked in all that she was. “God, you’re perfect,” he murmured finding her lips again.</p><p>With firmer hands, Dean cupped her right breast and Y/N melted into his touch. His free hand reached down and covered her mound as she bucked up in response. Dean felt the slick between her legs and nearly growled. “This for me, sweetheart?” he asked intently.</p><p>Y/N panted as Dean’s finger teased her slit through her panties. “It’s always for you…” A devilish grin crept up the hunter’s face and he pushed aside the fabric keeping him from the warmth between her legs. Y/N’s head fell back and her mouth dropped agape as he teased her aching clit. “Dean…”</p><p>“That’s right. Say my name again, Y/N…”</p><p>“Dean…”</p><p>Dean’s finger painstakingly rubbed down until it teased her entrance. “Say it again…”</p><p>Y/N gasped. “Dean…”</p><p>As he pushed his large digit inside, he leaned into her ear. “Again.”</p><p>“Dean!”</p><p>“Mm. I love that sound.” A pleased chuckle came from his throat as Dean began to move deeper inside her.  The wet from her pussy dripped down into his hand as it squelched from his movement. He grinned. “But, I think <em>that</em> sound might be my favorite,” Dean whispered with a growl. Y/N moaned in pleasure and her hips began to move against his hand as another finger filled her. With a wiggle of his fingertip, Dean brushed against her sweet spot. “There baby?” And with a deeper push in, Y/N inhaled sharply. “That’s my good girl.”</p><p>Dean’s eyes went dark as he quickly pulled out from her and made short work of pulling up her hips to yank off her panties. Y/N squealed unintentionally as Dean hooked her legs over his shoulders.</p><p>Before his mouth reached her soaked center, she panted. “It’s your birthday, Dean. Shouldn’t I be the one taking care of you?”</p><p>His gaze flickered up to her as Dean returned his fingers to their rightful place inside her. He watched her reaction before telling her, “today, I get what I want. And what I want, is to eat you until you scream my name.” Dean’s mouth immediately went to work and Y/N grasped at the sheets. his warm lips and tongue sending her on a high like nothing else.</p><p>“Oh, my god…”</p><p>Animalistic sounds of hunger came from deep in his throat as he gently teased her aching core. Dean lapped up every bit that dripped from her like a man starved.</p><p>It didn’t take long before Y/N felt her orgasm begin to build. The high was like the climb of a roller coaster before the drop and she awaited it with the same anticipation.<br/>
<br/>
Feeling her tighten around his fingers, Dean pulled away to ask, “you gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”</p><p>Y/N whined and began to shake. “Oh, god…I’m so close.”</p><p>“Let go,” he commanded.</p><p>His deep and intense voice sent her over the edge as she screamed his name just like he intended. “Dean!”</p><p>As she rode out her orgasm, Dean continued to swallow everything she gave him. “That’s it, baby. Keep going.” When she began to squirt, he moaned and wrapped his mouth over her, consuming his prize. Y/N cried out with the intensity of her climax and shook as Dean held her still.</p><p>She twitched as he began to lick and kiss her softly, cleaning up his mess and letting her come down.</p><p>“Fuck,” Y/N whispered through her rapid breathing.</p><p>Dean licked his lips. “Oh, Y/N/N…you ain’t seen nothin’ yet.” He stood to undress, never taking his eyes off her glistening body. Once bare and his erection aching as it sprung free, Dean reclaimed his spot on top of her.</p><p>Cradling her head, Dean looked deep into her eyes. Once the tip of his hard cock reached her entrance, Y/N’s eyes closed awaiting his thrust. “Look at me…” he said gently.</p><p>As her eyes opened to stare into his hunter green gaze, Dean’s hips snapped up as he filled her completely. Y/N moaned feeling Dean so deep inside her; the intensity of her first orgasm making her far more sensitive.</p><p>Dean grunted feeling her swallow him whole. “Fuck…you’re perfect.” He stayed in position as he let Y/N adjust around him and slowly began to grind into her.</p><p>“You feel so good,” she cooed. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>Dean answered with a sexy laugh. “I don’t plan on it.” His speed and intensity grew as he found his pace.</p><p>“More,” Y/N cried. Every time she was with Dean, she craved all of him. The ache afterward would be worth it and serve as a reminder of where he had been. The tension in her belly grew once more as Dean’s dick slid in and out of her, touching every nerve. Y/N whimpered feeling that climb once more.</p><p>The hunter seethed through his teeth as she squeezed around his thick shaft. “Mm, you already there?”</p><p>“So…close…”</p><p>Again, Dean hooked her legs over his shoulders, driving himself deeper into her. Y/N’s breathing became erratic and she scrunched her face in bliss. The sweat from Dean’s chest dripped onto her and he dove in to get lost in her kiss once again.</p><p>With a hot breath over her lips, Dean heaved a euphoric sigh. As he plowed into her, Dean gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with Y/N. “Are you mine?”</p><p>“I’m yours, Dean…”</p><p>“Then be my good girl and cum with me.” The two saw stars as Dean’s final push sent them both into ecstasy. He held himself deep inside as they rode out their orgasms; small squeals falling from Y/N’s lips as her pussy grasped him tight.</p><p>Once their moment had passed, Dean fell onto the bed next to her and closed his eyes as he struggled to catch his breath. A content chuckle rumbled from him. “Happy birthday to me.”</p><p>Y/N laughed and licked the sweat from her lips. “Sure it wasn’t <em>my</em> birthday?”</p><p>“Oh, sweetheart. You aren’t ready for <em>your</em> birthday gift.” Dean’s face softened as he pushed her hair from her face. A coy smile tugged at the corner of Y/N’s mouth as she turned onto her side and leaned on her hand. “You know I love you, right?”</p><p>Y/N leaned in to capture his lips with a soft and tender kiss. As she pulled away, she smiled. “I love you too.”</p><p>Another kiss followed that deepened quickly and Dean stopped to stare at her with a sinful expression. “You know, we still have hours before Sam’s back.”</p><p>Y/N grinned as she stood from the bed. “You exhaust me, Winchester.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m just getting started.” As the two shared a playful glare, Dean hopped off the bed and ran towards her. “Hey!” Y/N squealed and laughed as he chased her into the bathroom. “I’m not done with you yet!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>